In the area of downlight lighting products, depending on the application, customers can choose different beam patterns. These different beam patterns range from NSP (narrow spot light, 8-15 degrees), SP (spot light, 8-20 degrees), NFL (narrow flood light, 24-30 degrees), FL (flood, 35-40 degrees), WFL (wide flood, 55 to 60 degrees) and VWFL (very wide flood, 60 degrees or more). A typical lighting system includes a light source such as one or more solid state light sources. The light produced by the light source is diffused by a diffuser which also provides the beam pattern. Different diffusers provide different beam patterns for a similar light source.